


See What I See

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett comments on how good Link looks, how he wishes he could see himself. Link says the two words to make that happen.





	See What I See

**Author's Note:**

> Masochism/Sadism | Orgasm Delay/Denial | Feederism | **Mirror Sex**

"Gosh, you look so good like this. Wish you could see it."

Link's not sure how many times he's heard some version of that sentence. Rhett's voice straining around the breaths he's trying to control. Soft around words of adoration.

"Show me." Link isn't even sure he knows how that's going to work. But he wants to see what Rhett is seeing, why the tall man runs his hands reverently down his sides moments before all thought is fucked out of his head.

It takes weeks to find just the right place. Link originally thought that Rhett had forgotten the request, made in the heat of the moment. Yet when Rhett ushered him into the car and flashed him a hotel key card, his body lit up like the Fourth of July.

Link could hardly contain his nerves and excitement. What had Rhett planned? Why was the lobby of the place so super tacky? What was he getting himself into?

Rhett pressed the key into his palm, squeezing his wrist gently. He could say no, call off whatever this was. The card went into the reader and the door unlocked; Curiosity won out.

"Is," Link swallowed thickly, "is that a mirror on the ceiling?"

Green eyes met blue in the reflection staring down at them. "Sure is."

"It's huge," the dark haired man stepped further into the room.

Rhett rested a hand on Link's shoulder, gently steering his lover to see the rest of the room. "You'll be able to see yourself from other angles too," he motioned to the mirror running parallel to the bed.

"Gosh," the word came out a broken hush.

"I know," Rhett pressed his lips to Link's temple.

The bespectacled man turned and pressed his lips against bearded ones, "I want this."

"I didn't think you'd say no," Rhett's voice was smug. Large hands tugging at Link's clothes to remove them.

The pair fell to the bed naked, mouthing at any skin they could reach, stealing the breath straight from the others lips.

Link squirmed under his larger partner, the weight normally a comforting and calming part of it all. Right now it was too much and not enough. "Patience," Rhett pressed the word onto his clavicle.

The noise he made in response was needy and high. The laugh it wrung out of the taller man was deep and quiet. "I know, Link, I know."

Link pressed his hips up against Rhett, trying to find some sort of relief from this torture.

Rhett swatted at his thigh, "None of that."

"C'mon Rhett, I need you," he knew his voice was coming out whiny, but Link couldn't help it.

Rhett shook his head before reaching over Link. "Well, we better get you prepared than," he shook a small bottle of lube before Link's eyes.

The cap clicked open, and soon enough Rhett's thick fingers were slowly pressing inside him. But all Link could see, was his reflection staring back at him.

It was overwhelming. His chest heaving for air, painted with a pink flush that traveled up his neck. Normally bright blue eyes glazed over and dark with passion. Soft pink mouth parted to let out the sharp gasps and quiet moans.

Is this what Rhett was talking about?

"Flip over for me, bo," Rhett's fingers pulled away from Link's rim.

Link whined, but rolled over as requested. Rhett moved a few of the pillows, and Link was confused at first as to why, but then he saw the angled mirror near the headboard.

The breath in his chest hitched, he wasn't going to miss a second of this. Large hands positioned Link's hips, and Link looked into the mirrors to watch what Rhett was doing.

The blunt head of the blond's dick pressed against the slick rim and Link's eyes watered. He looked so huge, there was no way he was going to fit into the bespectacled man's smaller body.

The stretch as Rhett's hips shifted forwards bordered on too much, but watching as the large cock slowly buried it's way into his tight body made him moan.

"Yeah, that's right. You take it so good for me Link."

Link had to close his eyes, it felt like it was taking too long for him to be filled by his love. Hips flush together, Link turned his head to look at the profile the pair made. Rhett's eyes were filled with adoration, hands running soothingly down his spine. While Link looked utterly wrecked, his hands fisted in the sheets, face twisted in pain and pleasure, shoulders heaving with every breath and whimper.

Rhett had been right, he did look good like this.

The blond thrust his hips shallowly and Link's eyes rolled back into his head immediately. The visual paired with what he was feeling was too much.

"Quitting on me already? Look at yourself. Look at how well you take it," Rhett's voice was deep and gravely, making shivers run down Link's spine

And only when Link's eyes landed on their reflection, that's when Rhett fucked him into the mattress. Only while blue eyes were locked on the huge cock thrusting in and out of his tight hole. His smaller body being held down by large hands, ensuring that the sweet spot inside him was getting ruthlessly hammered. Pink lips falling open around moans and pleas for more.

What a sight he was, absolutely debauched. Link came untouched, Rhett chasing after him desperately.

The pair collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. "I might have to invest in some mirrors," the blond pressed a kiss to Link's sweat damp forehead.

"I wouldn't say no to that."

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this on time. I just have been suffering this weekend so sorry for the wait.
> 
> If you liked it, scream at me in the comments or holler at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
